Wedding One-Shots
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: Different wedding one-Shots Rockaura,Rataura,Riaura,Ryaura,Rosslington,Rikingt on,,Ryina,Rockina,Rockliff, and more plz give it a chance AND Glee warbler ship weddings too
1. Rockaura

**Whats up guys! I decided i would do A&A/R5/Glee warblers couple wedding one shots so I'll list the ones i will do, but this is gonna be a Rockaura one for all you Rockaura Lovers **

**austin and ally cast ships and r5 **

**1: Rockaura**

**2: Rosslington**

**3: Rataura **

**4: Riaura **

**5: Ryaura (Ryland and Laura, in this she will be younger than him) **

**6: Raura **

**7: Rockliff **

**8: Laurum (Calum and Laura)**

**9: Laurett (Laura and Garret)(From TBM)**

**11: Laura and john deluca**

**12. Ryina ( just cause)**

**13. Rockina( Rocky and My BFF)**

**10: (Your choice)**

**If you guys have and ship weddings you want me to do just PM me and you have to give me some picture discriptions or send me the link **

** and I can do Glee warblers ships but if its a ship that some people are not familiar about just send me their names and some info too**

**1: Niff **

**2: wevid**

**3: huntbastain****.**

**4: flad(Fint and thad) **

**And such**

* * *

_** *Proposal***_

* * *

"Will you marry me?" that was the question that laura thought she would never be asked, in her life but now was her choice, was she gonna say yes to the guy she has been dating for the past two years? well this was her answer.

"Screw No! Yes I'll marry you!" she said before he slipped the finger on her hand and she jumped in his arms and kissed him. She was gonna marry Rocky Lynch and become Laura lynch.

"Laura guess what?" Rocky said looking at her stopping the kiss

"What?" she said tilting her head to the side

"You know how i auditioned for the warblers on glee? with Riker" he said

'Yeah why?"

"Well we are Officially DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS!" Rocky yelled

"Aw yay i'm happy for you honey! now i can watch you on TV! and now i have a reason to watch FOX" she said

* * *

_** *Wedding Day***_

* * *

Today was the day Laura had been waiting for since Rocky had proposed,which was 3 months ago yes it was that quick for them to figure out what date and the dress and Tuxedo and everything **(Its ALL on my profile)**.Today is gonna be perfect.

_*At Laura's apartment which Rocky also owns*_

_*In Laura's Room*_

Rydel:*Comes in her room*" knock knock!Hey Laura! Are you ready for your BIG DAY"*Smiling*

Laura:*Barely wakes up and Annoyed,Yawns*"RYDEL WHAT THE FUCK!"*Checks her New I phone,that Rocky got her*"ITS 5 IN THE FRICKING MORNING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Rydel:*Scared a bit*"Sorry Laur its just your wedding is at 2 o'clock do you know how it takes to get everything ready"

Laura:"YES I KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES I WORKED/HELPED RIKER AND CURT,ROSS AND ELL,YOU AND DELUCA,AND MAYBE RYLAND AND ALINA SO PLZ JUST LET ME SLEEP!"*Angry,goes back to sleep*

Rydel:"Oh heaillllll No,ROCKY COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME WAKE UP LAURAAAAAAAAAAA!"*Screams VERY loud*

Rocky:"comes in sleepy*"What Rydel?Cant this wait until 6 or 7 in the morning not 5 in the morning"*Yawns*

Rydel:"Fine...RIIKER,CURT,JOHN,ROSS,ELLINGTON, RYLAND, ALINA GET IN HERE AND HELP ME WAKE UP LAURA PLEASE!"*Screams*

Alina:"WHAT?! she has to get up we need eveything ready,Me and Ryland still have shopping to do,He was too tired to go last night!"*Sigh,gets up and the bed grabs a big pillow and is about to hit laura*

Rocky:"Alina please no shoes on the bed"

Alina:"Whatever" * takes off her shoes*"Now"*Turns to Rocky*

Rocky:"Yes"

Alina:*Hits Laura with everyword*'LAURA*Hit*'Wake*hit* "The"*hit*"Fudge"*hit* Or*Hit*Rocky's*Hit*Cock*Hit*"UP!"Last hit* "Phew that was hard"

Rocky:"Why my c-"

Ryland:"Dont you dare finish that sentence,Im scared for life"

Alina:"Sorry Ry-Ry but you guys woke me up like that too"

Curt:"How do you people get up in the morning"

Riker:"I get up like that"

Ratliff:"And me"

Alina:"And me just i take bout 30 to 45 minutes to wake up so im worse"

Ross:"We wont even wake you guys up the day after your wedding that would be horrible,They sleep so weird"*Shudder*

Ryland:"How do you know we sleep weird?...DUDE YOU WALKED IN ON US SLEEPING?!"

Alina:"Finally he gets it"

Ryland:*Glare*

Alina:"Love you babe"*kisses his cheek,Tries to hug him*

Ryland:*gives in*"Yeah yeah Love you too"

Ross:"Yes but the good thing was that you guys had cloths on,That would be..."*Shudder*

Everyone:*Shudder*

Laura:"Wow its so cute watching Ryina be so cute!"*Squeals*

Alina:"Plz child you and Rocky are Adorable"

Rikurt:"You guys are the definition of disgusting love"

John and Rydel:"We get fanboy and fangirl feels"*Ryina agree*

Rocky:*Sits next to a VERY red Laura*"You Awake now and not a cranky cursing Laura?"

Laura:"Yes my Rocky mountains"*Kisses his nose*

Rocky:"You missed my lips"*Pouting*

Laura:*gets up and pushes the boys out,except for Ellington and Curt*"Sorry Rocky but I cant until we say 'I do,and the girls and guys can kiss their boys bye-bye"

Girls and guys except for Laura:*squeal*"Yay!"

Rydel:"Love you honey see you in a few"*Kisses john*

Ellington:"Bye Rossy-poo love you see you in a few"*Kisses Ross*

Curt:"I dont see why i have to help but i will,Bye Rikie Ill see you at home when we're done"*Kisses/Hugs Riker*

Alina:"Bye Rye playland"

Everyone:"What?"

Alina:"Rye playland you know,If ya take the e and play you get Ryland...Whatever"

Ryland:"Bye Ali!"*Kisses her by surprise*

Alina:*Shrugs and kisses back*

Laura:"Ryina stop sucking each others faces plz be civilized or act like it"

Alina:"Bye Ry see you later"

Ryland:"Okay*Walks out"

Laura:*Sigh*"DO it"

Girls and Ell and Curt:"yay!"

4 hours later

* * *

_At the __church_

Rocky;"I do with All my heart"

Priest:"Laura do you take Rocky Michael Lynch to be you wedded husband,to have and to hold,till death do you part?"

Laura:*Looks at Everyone,then at Rocky*"I fully with all my heart do"

Preist:*turns to Rocky*"You may now kiss the bride"

Rockaura:*Kiss*

everyone:*Cheer*

Rydel and John:*Turns to Ryina,who are sucking each others faces*"Guys stop for a moment plz"

Ryina:*pull away*"sorry delly"

Rydel:"well do we have to help with more weddings soon"

Ryland:"that's why we were kissing,I just proposed in secret we'll make a planned one later but for now...We're engaged!"*Smiles*

Rydel:"Yay Im happy for you Ali!"*Hugs her*

Alina:"Thanks delly"

Rockaura:*come over*"Ryina dont think we didnt see that okay,Congrats you guys!"*smiles*

Ryina:"Thanks you guys awell"

* * *

The end

The dresses and stuff will be on my profile okay

happy ending hooray!:D plz review


	2. Rosslington

**Okay i find this amazing that you guys love this!Okay so here is Rosslington! Hope you like!**

**P.s Sorry It took me sooo long and thanks for the reviews and again all the tux's and stuff will be on my profile**

* * *

At the Lynch home

Ross:*Wakes up in his old room,which is now Tyler's,Ryina's 1st son's room* what the?

Riker:*Comes in* Oh hey Little bro!,are you excited!

Ross:Uh what?,Wait whats today!?

Riker: Uh your wedding duh!

Ross:Oh but where is Ell?

Riker: Wow,you really did get wasted,He is staying over at Laurums

Ross:Oh

Riker: Okay enough with the talking,lets get you ready,BOYS!

Curt,Rocky,Ryland,Titus,Dom,Calum,Eddy:*come in*

Curt:Okay Guys lets get to work cause this is gonna take awhile

Ryland: Curt,it takes 45 minutes

Curt: Not for my wedding,Remember it took me 3 hours!

Titus: Thats because you wouldn't take off you Batman Tux and put on the black one,so we had to Pry it off you!

Curt: oh yeah! Well...um...Riker was gonna wear his Captain America one,and Ryland was gonna wear his DJ Tux so what now fools!

Dom: And then here comes Stress

Ryan**(Ryina's youngest son)**:*Comes in*daddy!,Daddy!

Ryland: Oh hey bud,whats up?

Ryan**(He is 3)**: Mamma says to get uncle Ross up or she is gonna comes in and beat him like a rat about to be m-m-m-murdered? and That you and Uncle Curt are in twouble!

Ryland: Why?

Ryan:I dont know,daddy?

Ryland: Yea Bud?

Ryan: Can me and Tyler stay in here mommy is SUPER mad and i dont wanna be there

Ryland:*Laughs* Okay buddy go get your brother

Ryan: Okay!*Runs out of the room*

Ross: That is thee most cutest thing ever!

Titus: Ross,Ryder is Cute,but true a dad and son relationship is very cute

Ross: Thank you Titus,and yes Me and Ell create a very adorable son

Riker: Still dumbfounded about the gene,Maybe I have it,OMG! I COULD BE PREGNANT!

Dom: No honey,cause if you were we would have noticed because you guys have sex like EVERY FUCKING DAY!

Rikurt: Not True!

Dom: Yeah Yeah okay whatever!I'm Gonna go see if Delly Needs help with Justin**(Rydel and Dominic's son,yeah they're married) **

Ross;What time does the wedding start?

Eddy: In about...*Checks his phone*...3 hours

Ross:*Jumps up*Then why the fuck am i still in bed!*Starts looking for his cloths*

Curt:Uh Ross arent you forgetting someone?*Points to 2 year old Ryder*

Ross:Right right*Goes over to Ryder*Hey buddy wake up,Ryder Ry Ryder Ry Ry

Ryder:*Wakes up*Uh dada

Ross;Come on up buddy we gotta get ready

Ryder:uh okay,mmmmh so sleepy*Falls back to sleep*

Ross:oh god,come on Ryder

Riker: leave him*Sigh*We'll wake him up later now shall we get you ready?

Ross:*Shrug*Eh,Okay*Goes to the bathroom*

Titus:The hell you going Ross?!

Ross:To go Piss

Titus:*Mimics Ross*To go Piss

Eddy,Ross:YOU MOCK HIM/ME SIR!?

Riker:*Breaks out laughing,and falls on the bed ,hits Ryder*:Crap

Ryder:*Wakes up Crying*

Ross:*Comes back*What happened to my baby boy?!

Eddy: Riker accidentally hit him

Riker: THAD!

Ross: Riker...

Riker: Uh y-y-yes*Scared*

Ross: Run

Riker: What?

Ross: RUN!*Starts chasing him*

Eddy: Oh god...this is gonna take awhile

Curt: No kidding...Where's Calum?

Rocky: Right there

Calum:*Trying to put Ryder in his suit*

Curt: Aw cute

Ross:GET BACK HERE RIKER EFFING LYNCH IM NOT HAPPY!,YOU HIT MY BABY!

* * *

At the church

Priest: Do you Ross shor Lynch,Take Ellington Lee Ratliff to be your wedded husband to love and to hold till death do you part?

Ross: I do

Priest: Do you Ellington Lee Ratliff,Take Ross shor Lynch to be your wedded husband to love and to hold till death do you part?

Ratliff: I effing Do'

Priest: The rings please,Ryder?

Ryder;*Comes up with the rings on a little pillow*Hewr you gwo daddy and papa

Ross:Thanks baby

Ryder: Your welcome!*Runs back to Alina's lap*

Priest: Welll Rosslington you may kiss

Rosslington:*Kiss*

Everyone: *Cheer*

Ratliff: We're married Ross

Ross: That indeed we are

Ratliff: If i cant be with you, then no one can have you

Ross:ah the song lyric,and a little cliche moment i see

Ratliff:I love you

Ross:I love you too

Ryder:*Runs up to his dads*DADDY PAPA!

Ratliff: And i love you too,ya little cookie monster

Ryder:I love you too papa

Ross: and me?

Ryder: and I love you too Daddy

* * *

**Okay done plz like i know suckish Rataura is next...maybe...again sorry its late but plz dont kill me!*Runs and hides behind Troy and Jacob***


	3. IM SORRY BLAME MY TEACHER D:

**Hey!:) so im not updating for awhile D: see i got grounded from the computer cause im in 6th grade and well my mom said 'any missing assignments means a month of NO COMPUTER' and to thats like taking away R5! so yeah not gonna be updating until December!but by then i will have some Christmas and thanksgiving chapters up and some new stories!:D so plz guys dont kill me!**

**See you guys in december again sorry-**

**RatauraGleeNiffR5 **

**Rock on!**


End file.
